Falling for you
by Emi Inuzuka
Summary: What if Jacob and Nessie have never met? Renesmee comes home after a bad marrige to Nauhl and Jake is struggling to raise an Autistic child but when Nessie a CASA worker who specillizes in Disabled children steps in to help him with her what will happen?rated M for Lemons in later chapters this is All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for you **

**A Jacob and Renesme story**

**By:ThatSouthernBelle**

**Disclaimer":As much as i would like to say it I do not own Twlight that all Stephine Meyer all I own is Ana,Madison and Nova.**

Chapter 1: Coming home

~~~~~~~~Renesme's Pov~~~~~~~~~~

I turnned on to the gravel drive and breathed in deeply looking back at my two girls, How was it I was now coming to crash at my parents house? wow I fucked up badly. I get out and unbuckle my two yr old Daughter Madison who's asleep on my shoulder her blonde hair was everywere with her head on my shoulder as far as Anastasia she was fine and had gotten her self unbuckled.I knock on the door and my Mother answers. "Ness?"she asks "Yeah mom its me" I reply "oh who are these two angels?"she asks "My daughters Anastasia and Madison" I answer. My momment with my mom is inturuped by my father who dose'nt look happy but when he sees my girls he loosens up and allows us to stay. I take my girls upstaris to go to bed for the night, I was done with Men they were abusive and left me, I wished that I never fell in love again. "Mommy" I hear from my old room, I go there to see my youngest Madison looking at me " You Ok?" I ask her "Scared" she says. I walk down stairs and go get he stuffd lamb Fluffy from the car, I find it on the floor under her seat, I get it and go inside and give her the lamb. I then lay on my bed to go to sleep.

-Jacob's Pov-

**(Morning)**

I feel a smacking on my head, I open one eye to see my 3yr old looking at me, I was dog tired but Nova didn't understand that because Nova is Autistic,"What Butthead" I ask groggliy She points out to the living room "Were is Pappa?" she points again I roll outta bed and pick her up carrying her out to the kitchen to see My dad cooking breakfast burritos "Morning Jake" he says as I put Nova in her high chair " Uhhuh" I yawn "What time did you get in last night" he asks " ass crack am" I repley and he gets it " do you work today?" He asks "Everyday of my life, I fucking hate Leah somtimes" I say as I light a Marlbro, I hated the fact I smoked but I valued my sanity was more then my addiction. " I know son" my dad says giving Nova some eggs "But would you trade Nova for anything?"he asks " No but I wish Leah did'nt do meth or drink when she was pregnat with Nova" I say and that was true I know that my genetics played a part but Leah's drugs did too. I wolf down a burrito and go to shower then get dressed in my work clothes. On my way out Nova runs over and grabs my leg. "Bye Munchkin" I say kissing her forehead. I sigh and hand her to Billy who is putting on bubble guppies on for her, god I hate that show but Nova liked it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was helping the family cook sunday dinner answering questuion god i hated telling my fuck ups to my family " So Aunt Rose know any good mechanics?" I ask " Yeah if you go to La push there is the Garage or in town there is Marks" she says I shudder rembering that Marks charged an arm and leg but that was beside the point my crappy pos was on its last leg and with no car i was fucked with a capital F. I was finishing up the homemade stuffing when I hear a scream i leve the kitchen to find Emmett hanging Madison by her foot with tears rolling down her cheeks I'm calming my baby while Aunt Rose smacks him. I got Madison calmed down and go back to cooking leaving Madison with Uncle Jasper. I finish the stuffing and we serve sunday dinner, I sigh softly as we sit around the table everyone here has somthing on there minds it seems " Do we know she's doing?" my mother asks "she's ok her moter skills have improved she does walk now." Grandpa says I was lost on who they were talking about but figured i'd find out soon or later.I'm about to eat my mashed potatos when my cell rings "Renesmee Starns" I say "Nessie were are you?" My ex husband's voice says "Nauhel I'm long gong" I say and fold my phone


	2. Chapter 2:The visit

**Falling for you**

**By:ThatSouthernBelle**

**Chapter 2 : The Visit**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight as much I would like to I don't, I only own Ana, Madison and Nova. I also don't own any of the music mentiond.**

**A/N: So last chapter started out good, Yes I know that I put Jacob as a smoker but deal with it,Leave me reviews! Now my loves on with the story. I skipped here to speed things up **

~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~

My girls and I were still living with my parents but I was happy to be here rather than back in Arizona with Nahual beating me, he never beat the girls just me and when my boss gave me a way out I took it. I had gone back to work as a CASA worker here in Forks. I loved my job most of the time, being a CASA worker ment that sometimes I had to take children from their families but sometimes they actually pulled their heads out their asses and did the work to keep them, I specialized in disabled children. I was getting ready for work when my boss Jessica Stanly calls " Hello Renesme Cullen- Starns" I say "Renesme we got a call about a 3yr old Autistic girl in La Push she is often left with a wheelchair bound man." she says "On it" I say. I get in my car which was running better sincie I had Aunt Rose look at it I found out it was outta antifreeze and I felt stupid. Isay goodbye to me girls, my mom took care of them while I worked and she love it. I get in my car and head to La Push.

-BPOV-

I was putting Nova down for her nap putting on "Lullaby" by Creed on usally if he was home Jacob would sing it to her but I can't carry a tune so well and Jacob worked most of the time so I cheated and recorded Jake singing this song so that Nova would sleep, I pull the covers over her when I hear a car pull into the drive way, I wheel my self out there and answer the door, Standing there is a woman with waist length cruly bronze hair with brown eyes she's short about 5'1'' and beautiful if Jake could ever time for a woman he'd love her. "May I help you." I ask " Yes Hello Sir I'm Renesme Cullen- Starns from Forks Social Services and I need to ask you questions about lets see here Nova." She says. I about fall out of my chair at her words oh boy this was not good, " why don't you come in and I'll call Nova's father" I say she walks in and stands by the door looking at the house, she did her job well. I punch Jake's cell phone in and wait he picks up after the second ring" Yeah Dad" he says " You need to come home now" I say " why I'm working" he says " Jake see if Sam will let you off CPS is here about Nova" I say "FUCK" he yells and the line goes dead, I go back to Renesme " so my son should be home soon" I say and she looks at me like I was lying "Come on Jake" I pray. I can hear the sound of gravel and the Rabbit protesting as Jake slams it in to park. I knew Sam would let Jake off everyone here knew about Nova and they all loved her.

~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

I was here wating for Nova's father to show up and I hear a car roll into the drive way and then make a horrible grinding sound as its slammed in to park, I hope he didn't drive like that with the child in the car. I'm looking around the house some more when the door opens and I see the most beautiful man ever, he was tall like 6'5'' he had his black hair cut short in a fade his eyes were dark almost black, the slevees of his work shirt were rolled up reviling his bicseps which made me want to be in his arms. I shake my head and streach my hand out" Hello I'm Renesme Cullen-Starns" I say " Jacob Black I'm Nova's father" he Says and I about melt his voce was so sexy! Whoa hold it Ness your working here " So we got a call that you leave your daughter here all day with your father" I say " I work 12 hours a day and my dad only watches here 2 out of the week rest of the week my sister and brother in law watch her." He says, I can tell he's telling the truth he looked tired. " So tell me about Nova's mother" I ask " Ha Nova's mother is a drunk and a drug addict, She left Nova at the hospital when she was realeased I was the only other biological parent who could taker her so I've had her sincie she was born" I nod making notes what kinda of mother does that? " Can I get her name?" " Leah Clearwater" I nod and write the name down and then look at Jacob he looks worried that I'm gonna take his daughter " Mr Black I'm a CASA worker my job is not to take Nova but help you to deal with her in a way that works for you and her does that make sense?" he nods " so what is Nova's disability?" I ask " Nova is Autistic" he says I nod and look at my cell phone "well I hate to cut this short but I do have to go" I say as I pull a card from my purse " Here's my card if you need anything just call me" I say handing him my card. He takes it in his big hand and looks at it. " I'm not going to take her " I reassured him. he breathed in a sigh of relif, I hear crying and he leaves that's my cue and I too leave but before I can hear singing its Jacob and I about swear it think I died he sounded like the guy from creed and I knew what he was singing lullaby, I knew if this child were taken it would kill him, getting in my car I in hale damn he was fucking hot and sexy. Whoa wait why was I thinking this I didn't want a man they sucked and liked to beat me. I dicide to make a mental note to track down Leah Clearwater and learn more about Nova but for now I head home to my own girls, when I get home I find Madison with my dad playing Moonlight Sonata and Ana helping my mom cook dinner, " So Ness how was work?" my mom asks "it was good I got a assignment today" I tell her " yeah what about" she asks " A little Autistic girl in La push" I say and my mother drops the glass pan she was holding it shatters bouncing glass every were, I grab Ana so she doesn't step on it " mom?" I ask she did not answer but instead started cleaning glass up ignoring me like I just confessed to murder, something was off with my new case very off but Jacob Black was just down right sexy and _I wanted him_ but not just in a sexual way he seemed nice

-JPOV-

I was shooken up by Renesme's vist but I also couldn't take my eyes off her but right now I had more important manners like feeding Nova she couldn't feed herself very well but she did try ,Tonight I was trying to coax her into eating eat some Mashed Potatoes, Which is hard cause she spaces out a lot "Nova" I say and nothing of course. I snap my fingers and she looks at me, " Well hello pretty girl" I say to her and she smiles up at me now to see if she'll eat the potatoes if Nova didn't like something she threw it. " you want some taters butthead?" she looks up at me like I'm speaking like the adults in the peanuts so I open my mouth to act like I'm gonna eat them and she wails which gives me the chance to put some in her mouth. Nova lets her mouth hang open and the potatoes dribble out, " 1,2,3," I mentaly count and sure enough the potaoes go flying " INCOMING" Billy yells as the bowel hit's the floor " Well I geuss its Pizza again tonight" I say getting up to grab her another microwave pizza, Nova only ate 3 things : Pizza,Eggs and French fries. I treid to get her to eat other things she wouldn't do it and Carlise told me to keep trying see if she would but she wont. While I nuked Nova's pizza I let my mind wander to bronze hair and brown eyes wondering what she smelt like or how her lips felt. The microwave beeps and I pull the pizza out cutting it into bite size piecies then giving it to Nova he's screaming like I killed her " Nova" I say and nothing I knew calling out Nova Kara Black did nothing so this time I clap and get her attetion she looks at me her dark eyes welling up " I'm sorry baby girl want your pizza?" she nods and I put it on the highchair tray. While Nova ate I found my mind go back to Renesme she was fuckin sexy and made my dick twitch just looking at her.

_A/N : so yeah that's chapter 2 you get to see more of Jacob's struggle with Nova, Also Nessie and Jacob's relationship will start soon just not right now, next chapter will be out soon so keep your eyes out for Chapter 3: Crash course in Parenting a Autistic child think Jake can handle it? Lets see Rember to leave me reveiws! Blessed it be my darlings_


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling for you**

**By: ThatSouthernBelle**

**Chapter 3 :What?**

**Disclaimer: It kills me to say this but I don't own Twilight but on the plus side I do own Nova, Ana and Madison, I also do not own the Music in here. So any ways my loves on with our story**

_A/N : Ness is gonna seem hard on jake for a while but he needs a crash course in parenting and Leah rears her ugly little head in this chapter. SOOOO Lets begin!_

-JPOV-

I practully fall outta bed when my cellphone blares out Drowning pool Bodies, That's always plesent right? Not I really needed to change the ringtone. I check the caller id and it's the bitch her self " What do you want Leah?" I ask still half asleep.

"Are you off today?" she asks

"No I work 60+ hours a week" which was a lie Sam gave me 3 weeks paid vacation and when your sister is the manager at a bar you get time off there too, family understood I was stretching myself to far between working and taking care of my daughter.

"Jake I wanna see my baby"

" No"

"Why? She's my baby too"

"Why you left her at the hospital and did meth your whole damn pregnancy, and to make matters worse she's Autistic and some times I don't even think she knows who I am "

" Does she have a name Jacob?"

" Yes Her name is Nova Kara"

" Nova? Really were did you come up with that?"

" Does it matter you didn't name her and it means chasing butterflies"

I spent a few more minutes fighting with Leah when I hear my little girl cry " Look Leah, Nova is up and I got to go, My Casa worker is coming over today to watch how Billy and I interact with Nova" I say shutting my phone she calls back but I hit the ignore button and go get her " Morning Nova" I call walking in her room she's standing up in her crib reaching for me, I'm grabing every thing I need to change her when I hear "DA" I turn and look at her "DA" she says,

"Nova do you know who I am?"

"Da"

That one simple little word made a few tears stream down my face because my daughter recognized me as her dad. I pick her up outta her crib and lay her on the changing table to change her daiper. Yes my 3 year old was still in daipers but going to bathroom was out for Nova because mentaly she was about 18 months if not younger after she has a clean daiper I dress her in a pair of pink sweats with a white t shirt. After I got her dressed I take her out to eat and Billy is awake and making some eggs. "Nova spoke today" I say straping her into her high chair and giving her some cherrios to entertain herb self she wouldn't eat them but she loved to play with them.

" she did?" he asks looking over at Nova. She looks at him with a look of huh?

"What did she say?"

"Da"

"that's good so what are you doing today Jake?"

I take a drag off the cigarette I'm smoking then answer " Renesme is supposed to be coming over to watch how we interact with Nova"

" then what?"

"she's then supposed to evaluate it all then offer us better options in dealing with her."

After I feed Nova some eggs she and I sit down to watch Bubble guppies by that time Renesmee was here and watching us, I had to stop my self from staring a few times, today she was a fannel shirt over a black muscle shirt with black jeans her red curls were in a ponytail with a few loose hairs hanging in her face she looked fucking hot, I really wanted to put the loose hairs behind her ear and stare into her chocolate brown orbs but new that could never happen.

" So Renesmee how have you been?" I ask just to make light of the situation

" My four year old turned five on Saturday, My abusive ex husband wont stop calling and my two old thinks she can fly." she spills on me wow she had kids of her own that was cool I geuss but she had been abused? That was not right no man should ever hit a woman, I regretted the times I had hit Leah but most of the time she was spun out her damn mind and swung first and I was already drunk and well Billy taught me if someone balls up there fist to hit you then hit them back.I admit I was an alchoalic but that I hadn't had a drink since Nova was born,I geuss I had replaiced whiskey with work but I had to support my daughter.

At lunch I fed Nova pizza which made Renesme speak up.

" What does she eat?"

" Eggs, Pizza and French fries"

" Hmm you need to feed her more things besides those things she should be eating fruits,vegatables,dariy and meat"

" Yeah ok Nova don't like Nova chucks it trust me Billy and I have tried many times."

" you don't give her choice Jacob"

My jaw dropped did she really just say I had to force her to eat those things? Force my autistic child to eat things that she wouldn't? I had to mentally shake my had at that one which even as hot as she was and as much as I wanted Renesmee at that moment she made me relize she was a social worker.

" how do you propose I do that?" I asked her

" what you and your father she eats and if she throws it you try again till she does." she answerd

" do your girls eat what you give them?"

" yes"

Wow talk about mind fucks. Renesmee stayed for a few more hours and when it was time for dinner I tried what she said Billy made tacos and I gave Nova one which she looked at me all but hurt, "Try a bite Nova" I said softly She wailed like I asked her to commit murder and threw it. I looked at Rensemee and she stared at me with a look of well now do you do? So I made Nova another one and cut a small piece off and pretend like I was gonna eat it she reached for it and when I gave it to her to my surprise Nova ate it

" What?"

"Did she?" Billy asked as surprised as I was that Nova ate it so I gave her the rest of it and she finished the taco. Once dinner waws done Rensmee left and I bathed my daughter I was actually proud of her that she ate it. "I'm so proud of you Nova" I said as I put her sleeper on her

"Da" She said

"Yes baby girl I'm your daddy and I love you"

I held her and rocked her gently singing lullaby by creed to her I never sing but with Nova she didn't care and usally it pit her to sleep quickly. I put her in her crib, I wished for the day when Nova wouldn't need a crib any more, I go into the bathroom to take a shower and fix a massive boner Renesmee had creeped into my mind and I was hard really hard by just thinking of her. I let the water run over me for a second then I grab a bottle of conditioner and squrit some into my hand and grab my member thinking of that bronze haired bueaty while I stroked my self I moan softly but my dad was no fool he knew one last stroke and I was done I rinse my hand and finish my shower, then I get dressed in a pair of cut off sweats and check my cellphone while I smoked a cigarette it was blown up with a thousend texts from Leah calling me every name her spraked out brain could think of asking me to see Nova.

_A/N : so that's chapter 3 think Nessie was to hard on Jake? So I leave this to my loves should Jacob let Leah see Nova? Or should he tell her to take a flying leap? Review please….. Blessed be my loves till next time._


End file.
